in your eyes
by mentes en formol
Summary: Muchos bajarían las estrellas para demostrar amor, Raven solo pide una respuesta al firmamento que le dé una solución a su extraña problemática, encontrara lo que busca? O seguirá perdida entre sus propios sentimientos?


Holaaa, pues aquí traigo esta cosa extraña que me andaba rondando en el cabeza desde hace tiempo, después de casi un año sin subir nada se me hizo justo publicar algo por simple que sea, espero les guste :9

Soy 100% fan del robin x raven nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión *3*

* * *

in your eyes

Déjame mirar tus ojos, pues en ellos encuentro las respuestas del universo

Había sido demasiado el tiempo en el que había permanecido de pie en ese techo, la torre titán estaba completamente vacía, solo su oscura presencia miraba el atardecer de hermosos colores anaranjados sobre jump city, en ese fin de semana pareciera ningún villano tenia animo de arruinar el gran día. Miro de nuevo el cielo, aquellas aves formando una "v" entre las dispersas nubes, suspiro profundo notando que ese día era hermoso, todo lo contrario a sus pensamientos.

Con el vestido negro con escote poco pronunciado y ceñido a su figura, por arriba de las rodillas con las incomodas zapatillas de tacón a juego con el vestido, sabia se le hacía tarde para llegar a ese evento, mas su corazón se mantenía estático como una piedra dejándola fundida a un sentimiento perdido, de nuevo suspiro, sabia se veía estúpida, al igual de incomoda al tener su cabello corto en un moño despeinado, donde unos finos mechones ondulados se escapaban enmarcando su rostro, el violáceo cabello se movía con gracia ante el insistente viento, el tenue frio hacia juego perfecto con los sentimientos que comenzaban a enfriarse.

Las campanas a lo lejos resonaban dando el aviso a que aquella unión daría comienzo.

Algo dentro de la chica se había roto al mismo instante que sus oídos captaron el sonido arrastrado por el viento, mordió su labio inferior, una prueba ante su impotencia, cerro sus violáceos ojos, el olor a lavanda de su perfume habitual le llegaba a las fosas nasales reconociendo que en su mente le hacía falta la misma frescura que le propircionaba ese aroma, se abrazó a ella misma en un acto desesperado por calmar sus sentimientos y poder ir hacia ese lugar donde de seguro la estarían esperando.

La vaga idea de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia la tranquilizo, quizá sería mejor idea quedarse y seguir mirando el horizonte, esperar la caída de la noche, así quizá encontraría una respuesta en las estrellas de como cargar con el peso de sus emociones, quizá en su aviación algún libro le diera una respuesta a su futura depresión sonriendo ante la afirmación de que se había sumergido en tal sentimiento toda su vida, un solo pensamiento logro que sus poderes se salieran de control por un segundo haciendo que una antena encargada de la comunicación quedara derretida por el suelo.

Ese intenso pensamiento incluía regresar a azarath sin importar que de esta no quedara nada, igual daba, solo la necesidad de desaparecer, de escapar le eran más importante a tener que ver de cerca la situación deprimente en la que se había metido por cobarde.

Y así repaso la mitad de su vida con todo y sus más grandes errores, siendo lo más resiente la aparición de nuevos sentimientos, incluido el amor en su máxima potencia, destruyendo cada fibra de Raven al no saber cómo manejarlo.

Raven, se había enamorado y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, encerada en su habitación se había encargado ella sola de romper y pegar su corazón infinidad de veces, pues su amor era dado incondicionalmente a su líder, Robin, un amor en secreto que le comía los pensamientos cada vez que quería meditar.

Sin embargo meses atrás se había dado la noticia de la inesperada boda, Starfire que sin hacer mucho se había ganado el corazón de Robin desde su llegada a la tierra, y después de dos años habían dado el siguiente paso, como siempre Raven era la encargada de mirar la situación desde las sombras y ese día había perdido la cordura en total silencio.

Tragando sus sentimientos y la pesadez de su cuerpo había ayudado a su amiga con los preparativos de la boda, incluso había ayudado a escoger el vestido, con un sentimiento de ira, envidia y frustración, pues después de escoger el vestido ostentoso en blanco, Raven no había podido salir de su habitación por una semana completa, semana en la cual nadie la había echado de menos, todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados, se había sentido ignorada, mas sola y las pesadillas que comúnmente eran dueñas de trigon, habían cambiado por completo, ahora se veía a ella misma marchita por el tiempo, completamente sola e igual de amargada a como en esos momentos se sentía, igual o incluso más amargada de lo que las personas le habían dicho durante toda su vida.

Soltó una sonrisa, una tenue y linda sonrisa acompañada de una lagrima rebelde que trazaba un cristalino camino por su mejilla, pues había caído en cuenta que ahora podía decirse era más humana que demonio, mal momento había escogido su cuerpo la predominancia de sangres pues se sentía lo suficiente mal como para clasificarse como una humana simple y corriente que sufria de amor.

Aun con los ojos cerrados dio medie vuelta mientras sus finos dedos se encargaban de borrar el rastro de aquella lagrima, más la sonrisa melancólica no planeaba desaparecer y en cierto punto se maldijo por ello.

― sabes no me gusta verte llorar― había dicho una voz frente a ella.

¿Tan distraída se encontraba? No, no podía ser eso posible, lo sabía a la perfección pues conocía de sobremanera lo ágil y silencioso que podía ser el dueño de esa voz, aun si el traje elegante muy propio a la ocasión lo limitara lo suficiente.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― respondió acumulando la poca serenidad en sus cuerdas vocales, inconscientemente giro la cabeza y miro hacia jump city, exactamente a donde por entre los edificios se miraban imponentes las torres de la iglesia.

―no pude hacerlo, me dijiste fuera fiel a mis sentimientos si eso me hacía feliz― pronuncio calmado Robin mientras se acercaba a la hechicera.

―¿Eso que tiene que ver con que faltes a tu propia boda?― Raven siempre había hablado sin delicadeza, inclusive por ello se mantenía callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

―estar aquí contigo me hace feliz― Robin había depositado un cálido beso a los labios mordisqueados de su compañera, sin dejar lugar a alguna reclamación o alguna otra pregunta de la cual no estaba seguro si tenía la respuesta, estaba seguro que con ese simple acto había dejado bien en claro sus sentimientos.

Un beso que por el vínculo de mentes entre los dos había hecho temblar a la peli morada, siendo inundada al instante con las emociones no muy diferentes a las de ella.

Después de todo si escaparía, el lugar simplemente importaba poco, por primera vez los dos más maduros de los titanes querían comportarse como unos tontos adolecentes, quitar de encima de sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad y simplemente huir, entregarse a un amor que había surgido de la nada.

Y entonces la chica se había dado cuenta que las estrellas le traían respuestas solo si estas se reflejaban en los ojos azules de Robin.

* * *

review? 0w0


End file.
